moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen
Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen is a sinister alien criminal from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius in Doctor Who. She accompanied the rest of the Passameer-Day sect of the Slitheen family to Earth in the early 21st century as part of a scheme to destroy the planet and sell its radioactive remnants as cheap starship fuel. For her part in this enterprise, Blon disguised herself as MI5 operative Margaret Blaine. She was portrayed by Annette Badland. History Aliens of London/World War Three With the Slitheen having infiltrated the British government, they staged a fake alien landing using their own starship and put the entire world on alert. After murdering all of the country's foremost experts on alien activity, Jocrassa (disguised as acting Prime Minister Joseph Green) pinned responsibility on their fictional invaders and urged the United Nations to grant him the launch codes for the UK's nuclear arsenal in order to launch a preemptive strike against the alien aggressors, though he was actually planning to trigger a global nuclear war. The Doctor, with the help of Mickey Smith, was able to thwart the Slitheen by launching a Harpoon missile at 10 Downing Street, destroying the building and killing all of the Slitheen... or so it appeared. Boom Town Blon Fel-Fotch had survived the bombing of Downing Street by using a small teleporter device to escape at the last second. She flew without coordinates and wound up in a skip on the Isle of Dogs, and went into hiding for a brief period. She resurfaced six months later in Cardiff, Wales, maintaining her disguise as Margaret Blaine and becoming mayor of the city. As mayor, Blon also headed the Blaidd Drwg project, the construction of a nuclear power plant in the heart of the city. What appeared to be a philanthropic gesture was, in fact, an attempt to escape the planet and destroy it at the same time: the reactor had been built on top of a rift in time and space that ran beneath Cardiff and had been purposefully designed to explode when it reached capacity, and its detonation above the rift would destroy not just Cardiff but the whole planet. Blon had somehow acquired a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator, a device that would let her ride the shockwave of the Earth's explosion out of the solar system. However, her scheme was discovered by the Doctor and his companions who managed to find and capture her. The Doctor intended to take Blon back to Raxacoricofallapatorius, though by doing so he would also be party to her execution as the Slitheen had all been tried and found guilty for previous crimes and were sentenced to death. Not Quite Dead... When the extrapolator began opening the rift through the TARDIS, Blon, threatening Rose, demanded Jack to place the extrapolator at her feet. After the extrapolator nearly pulled apart the TARDIS, the heart of the TARDIS was forced open and Blon looked directly into its light; she was regressed backwards along her timeline to the form of an egg. The Doctor returned the egg to her home planet to be placed with another family. Category:TV Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Not Quite Dead...